Sarah Anne
Sarah Anne is the REAL (honestly--she means it this time) self-insert of suethor Sarah. Appearance & Personality Sarah is modeled by Anne Hathaway, who the suethor has always said would probably be the best person to play her in a movie (solely based on her appearance in The Princess Diaries). She has the suethor's real-world height of 5'4", and her real-world hair length (to the waist). She dresses simply, in jeans and a shirt, though she's been eschewing that more and more in favor of light dresses or more business-casual wear, all "retro" designed to look somewhat Victorian (with a modern air that matches Depression-era fashion than her own real-world time of 2010, an influence that comes from her association with Jay Gatsby). She initially wore glasses, but a supernatural make-over made her eyesight perfect. On her initial appearance, she had no special powers aside from having an operatically trained singing voice. Sarah would like to think that, in spite of all of the rather interesting/odd things that has happened to her sue self, that she plays her self-insert with about the same personality she has in real life, though she often worries that she's misrepresenting herself. sueSarah has all of the knowledge the real one does, and knows things precisely when realSarah knows them--be it events in real life or things that have happened to the suethor's other characters. This meta knowledge does not extend to other characters, something she's tried to stick (though there may have been a few slip-ups here and there). She tries not to lean too heavily on her meta knowledge, opting instead to figure things out on her own and only falling back on it when the situation is dire (though of course, the meta knowledge can fail if it helps to serve the dramatic tension). First Journal Entry Her time on the 'verse thus far is best summed up by her journal entries. Holy crap, where do I start? Well, I made it into the 'verse all right, where I met Brandi, Kris and CryBaby first thing (dude, I can't believe I managed to keep my cool around a Johnny Depp. I thought I'd have fainted or some dumb thing). Then I went to the local bookstore which happened to be run by Aziraphale, a Kenneth Branaugh look-alike. I did my usual bit of stupid and glomped him at some point, though I'm not sure if that was before or after I got THE BEST THING EVER: an original signed edition of The Fellowship of the Rings. SIGNED BY TOLKIEN EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Anyway. I went to read it at this nice little pond and met Queen Mab (holy crap on a stick). Dude--she gave me magic powers! WHOOOOOOO! That means I can be a sorceress. AWESOME. There was some talk about obeying and doing as she commanded, but I'm sure I can get her to forget that stuff. I then went to the opera house and sang one of my favorite songs on the empty stage (haha!) and LUCY showed up. Hella weird, talking to your own character and the woman who represents your dream role in musical theater. But it was COOL--we got to sing together and chat, and then I went poking around the opera house and found this wizard...sort of...guy. I don't know how he knows about the nature of the 'verse, but we didnt' get to talk much. So, I got frustrated with my boring-ness in Paris, and took a vacation to Las Vegas. It was...beyond awesome. I love Vegas, and I got to sing with a band and then I met RICK FROM CASABLANCA. FWEEEEE. I had a nice talk with him (I think I'm getting used to these celebrity look-alikes), and I felt more confident so I returned to Paris. AND GOT RUN OVER BY A FREAKING CARRIAGE. Augh. I saw my own smashed-up body and everything (I wanted to puke, but, y'know, I was a ghost). And...der Tod showed up. The Máté Kamarás one. OH MY FREAKING GOD HE'S HOTTER IN PERSON. Ahem. So. I got a kiss (heeeeeeeeeeeee!) but not to die, to come back to life--with a new body! I am hot and uber sexy now. So, I feel better and went to auditions for Turandot, but I forgot that there are no mezzo roles in that musical, because I am a putz. Well, that's what's happened so far. JEEBUS, I need to update more often. Second Journal Entry Dear Diary, Well, I met Captain Kirk and was really getting the mack on (or maybe, he was, and I just happened to be the target). Later I ran into Giles at the library and then sat down to have a nice chat with stu!Jeremy at the restaurant. I got a brilliant idea from my conversation with him that I'm totally going to try out. Hint: think "Once More, With Feeling". Hehehehehe (It should be noted that said incident was the self-insert dancing down a Parisian street, singing, while the locals were magically compelled to sing along with her) Third Journal Entry Dear Diary, Pulled off that goofy stunt, getting several NPCs and some of my own chars involved. Then I took the plunge and went to one of the parties at Gatsby's house. OHMYGOD! I got to chatting and we just talked and talked and wandered the house (awesome house, that). I learned a lot about him, and it was almost odd, talking to a clone of Rudolph Valentino. I actually did good--no stupid fangirliness. It's...different, with him. Somehow. Talked more than I thought I should, but he didn't seem to mind. Evening ended on a REALLY high note--make-outs (interrupted by the maid, grrr) and a dinner date. I can't wait, squee! P.S. I actually wrote 'squee'? I'm such a dork. Category:Self-insert Category:Sue